Dead End
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: Um filme está para começar; uma floresta será o palco; todos os seus receios estarão expostos; seu caráter será posto a prova; sobreviver é a única saída. Você agüentará até o final? 'Em parceria com Hyuuga Aoi.' FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Fichas

**Dead End**

Fanfic de parceria entre _Dri Lioncourt_ e _Hyuuga Aoi._

Disclaimer: Naruto irremediavelmente não nos pertence, assim como a idéia de fanfics de ficha pertence a Pisces Luna.

Agradecimentos: _Mari Sushi_ por trazer a idéia das fichas ao fandom de Naruto.

Sinopse: Um filme está para começar; uma floresta será o palco; todos os seus receios estarão expostos; seu caráter será posto a prova; sobreviver é a única saída. Você agüentará até o final?

* * *

_Trailer_

_Uma vida regada de fama, glamour e dinheiro..._

_**_

-Onegai, Hinata-_sama_, venha por este lado. – disse Neji, a luz forte refletindo nos óculos escuros. – Vocês! – e dirigiu-se aos seguranças. – Protejam Hinata-_sama_.

-Hai, Neji-_dono_.

-Queremos a Hime-_sama_! – gritava a multidão de fãs, que se espremiam para ver sua atriz preferida.

**

-Sasuke, Tsunade-_sama _está chamando. – disse Kakashi, apreciando sua leitura.

-Ahn, que mulher temperamental... – reclamou.

-Você não vai querer deixá-la irritada, acredite.

-A culpa não foi minha se alguém demorou duas horas para chegar num estúdio que é praticamente ao lado da minha mansão. – reclamou novamente o moreno, fitando além da janela, a aglomeração de pessoas ao redor do estúdio crescendo numa velocidade alucinante.

-É que hoje era o lançamento do novo título da série 'Icha Icha'. – explicou, enquanto lia o livro recém-comprado, um leve sorriso escondido por detrás da máscara.

_**_

_...parece um perfeito sonho americano, não é?_

_Problemas estão distantes do paraíso,_

_**_

-Não poderia pedir nada mais... Finalmente um pouco de descanso.

**

-Minha coleção para o novo filme foi aprovada! – anunciou a loira, os olhos claros trasbordando orgulho.

_**_

_mas o mundo real é cheio deles_

_**_

_-_Demitido.

-O que?! – berrou o loiro, a indignação fazendo com que uma veia pulasse em sua cabeça com mais freqüência do que o normal.

-Não entendeu? Quer que eu soletre? De-mi-ti-do.

_**_

-Ótimo! Quem aquele pirralho cheirando a fraldas pensa que é para demitir um dos meus funcionários? – bradou Tsunade, o punho esmagando a madeira da mesa.

-Não se preocupe Tsunade-_sama, _Temari-_san, _e eu mesma, falaremos com Uchiha-_kun_ nesse momento.

**

-Demitindo funcionários, _otouto_?

_-_Você...Por que está aqui?

-Você não é o único nem o melhor ator daqui. Muito menos o diretor. Sabe _disso_, não é?

**

-Que problemático... Deveria ter trazido meus fones... -refletiu Shikamaru, arrastando o carrinho com os figurinos que fora buscar no aeroporto.

-Eles são convencidos às vezes, não acha? – perguntou Lee, observando o conteúdo do carrinho com uma nítida curiosidade.

-Só_ às vezes_?

**

_bastam apenas uma mente criativa e uma idéia potencialmente perigosa_

_**_

-AHA! Não tem como ela não aceitar! – disse Aoi, o sorriso formado no rosto.

**

-Hum...É realmente inovador, nunca vi em todos os meus anos de trabalho um projeto tão criativo quanto esse. – admitiu Temari. – Vou passar imediatamente para Tsunade-_sama_.

-Arigato pela oportunidade, Temari-_san. _

_**_

_Um contrato assinado,_

_-_Nós vamos filmar ali. – disse, apontando na direção de uma floresta escura, imensa e nada convidativa.

_**_

_**Sobrevivência**__ nunca lhes pareceu uma palavra tão forte_

_**_

Então ele sentiu, o vento balançar as folhas verdes, fazendo-as cair em espiral até chegarem ao seu destino, o solo macio. Apertou os ombros dela, com muita força, fazendo-a olhá-lo.

-Não olhe pra traz. Corra o máximo que puder e não olhe pra traz. Não importa o que acontecer, _não olhe pra traz. Entendeu?_

_-_Mas e se...

-NÃO IMPORTA! CORRE!

**

_e nunca antes sentiram-se tão __**vivos**_

_**_

Violet arfou, o loiro ao seu lado a fitava, o olho não tapado pela franja arregalado.

-Entendeu agora? _Tem alguma coisa _atrás de nós.

-Tem razão... Mas pode ser pior, un.

-_Como_ pode piorar?

-Pode estar atrás de _todos, _un_. _

_**_

_Abram as cortinas, apaguem as luzes_

_-_Ah não... – disse o loiro, parando repentinamente.

-O q-que foi?

-Pôr-do-sol. Daqui a pouco não vamos enxergar nem um ao outro.

**

_e digam aquela palavrinha mágica: __**Ação!**_

_**_

_O filme já começou...você agüentará até o final?_

* * *

Exemplos de Fichas:

_OC da Aoi._

**Nome**: Hazel Aoi (sobrenome/nome)

**Idade**: 18anos_._

**Nacionalidade:** Britânica, nasceu na Inglaterra e foi criada no Japão.

**Ocupação: **Roteirista.

**Quando começou a carreira: **Aoi sempre foi muito criativa e gosta de aplicar sua criatividade com a escrita. Desde os 15 anos, começou a chamar atenção na escola por seus textos ricos em detalhes, que normalmente tratavam sobre histórias de suspense e ação, com um leve toque de romance. Seu professor de redação, vendo um futuro promissor para a garota, enviou seu texto para várias editoras, e até para alguns diretores de cinema. Quando ela completou 16 anos, alguns diretores foram ao seu encontro, interessados em mais histórias para reproduzir nas telonas. Então, ela continuou a ser uma intelectualista criativa, e agora que se formou na escola, está se aprofundando na carreira de roteirista.

**É famoso?** Aoi tem adquirido certa fama, é muito conhecida na Europa e agora está se tornando uma 'celebridade' nos países asiáticos.

**Aparência:** Cabelos longos, a um palmo da cintura, lisos e de cor castanho escuro, olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos e estranhamente penetrantes. Pele anormalmente pálida, unhas EXTREMAMENTE afiadas, aparenta ser mais alta do que realmente é e tem 1. 70cm.

**Personalidade: **Aoi é muito inteligente, por isso é muito raro vê-la sem um livro na mão. Muito falante, sempre tem algo pra conversar. Sempre. Por isso, trás uma garrafa de chá frio consigo, pois só para de falar quando sua garganta começa a doer. FEMINISTA ASSUMIDA. Maníaca por narizes. Reconhece qualquer pessoa pelo nariz, e pode traçar o perfil de uma pessoa pelo nariz. É muito observadora, carinhosa, gentil, brincalhona (nos momentos de relaxar) e séria (na maioria do tempo).

**História:** Aoi perdeu os pais aos cinco anos, no incêndio de uma das mansões da família em Tóquio. Após o incêndio, foi deixada com uma fortuna imensurável, junto com a avó, uma escritora renomada. Com ela aprendeu tudo, e desenvolveu seu gosto pela leitura e escrita, sempre mostrando um potencial maior para uma criança. Continuou assim, até se formar, no final do ano passado. Ela já poderia ter pulado séries, mas não o fez; não queria chamar mais atenção do que usualmente. Atualmente, vai a teatros, cinemas e livrarias, e principalmente cafés, onde para com seu caderninho e escreve seu projeto de roteiro, já finalizado. Seu objetivo é ser uma roteirista renomada e competente.

**Característica principal:** Perfeccionista, feminista. (rimou até). Seu perfeccionismo faz com que ela exija muito de si mesma e se torne um pouco teimosa.

**Gostos: (segue lista abaixo)**

**Gosta de:** ler (bula de remédio, livros, jornais, revistas...ou seja, rata de biblioteca assumida), observar as estrelas, chocolate (não vive sem), escrever (pois é dessa maneira que expressa o que sente) e cães.

**Não gosta de:** felinos, ficar exposta a luz forte (por isso evita sair muito no período da manhã, preferindo o cair da tarde e a noite), atrasos (tanto de sua parte quanto dos outros), deslealdade e mentiras.

**Par:** Kakashi.

**Relação com o par: **Sendo a boa perfeccionista quer é, sempre o xinga com seus constates atrasos. Ele sentiu-se triste por brigar constantemente com ela, então pediu uma maneira de se redimir. Então ela o apelidou de 'Kashi-kun', e o chama dessa maneira na frente de todos. Ele ficou um pouco incomodado no início, mas ao decorrer do tempo, não se importa tanto. A relação deles se confunde com a de 'uma mãe severa e um filho travesso', mas na verdade, Kakashi apenas gosta de receber carinho e atenção, e Aoi não se importa de lhe dar isso e talvez, algo mais (não pense besteiras, essa é uma fic de família, afinal).

**Cenas fortes são permitidas?** Sim. Tudo pelo bem da fic.

**Termo de compromisso: **Sim, estou ciente.

**

_OC da Dri._

**Nome**: Violet Lafaiete, mais conhecida como Fay.

**Idade**: 19 anos.

**Nacionalidade:** Romena.

**Ocupação: **Atriz.

**Quando começou a carreira: **começou a atuar desde que se entende por gente, mais por influência dos pais, que consideravam as artes um dom de família. Seu primeiro papel de destaque foi aos dez anos, no teatro, onde trabalhou e conquistou fama 'peça por peça'.

**É famoso?** Em seu país de origem, faz parte da lista de atores mais famosos, e é considerada um ícone por lá. Também tem seu reconhecimento ao redor do mundo, mas como trabalha fora da Romênia há pouco tempo, ainda é vista por muitos apenas como um 'talento promissor'.

**Aparência:** Violet tem cabelos ruivos e compridos, caindo como cascatas vermelhas sobre os ombros, olhos de um verde oliva bastante chamativo – olhos de caçadora, como sua mãe costumava dizer. Dona de uma beleza pálida e delicada, é pequena e esguia, sendo este um dos motivos de ser chamada de Fay (fada). Tem porte altivo e o rosto sempre traz um leve ar desafiador, a pele é tão branca que parece feita de mármore puro, entrando em contraste com os lábios finos e naturalmente avermelhados.

**Personalidade:** É basicamente dona de uma personalidade mutável, vive de acordo com o próprio estado de espírito – e este parece variar com freqüência. Observadora e sagaz, é bastante difícil que algo considerado importante passe despercebido pelos olhos de esmeralda de Violet. Também sabe perfeitamente aproveitar ao máximo uma oportunidade, persuadindo e influenciando as mentes de quem preciso for para isso. Otimista se as coisas andam bem, faz drama quando a vida fica difícil, e pode tornar-se impaciente e autoritária dependendo da situação. Dona de um espírito aventureiro, o mundo e os mistérios de gerações a encantam, despertando em si um lado sonhador e pouco racional, mas que raramente se sobressai em sua personalidade. Seu interesse por algo é súbito e fugaz, embora manter esse interesse seja uma tarefa quase impossível, pois Violet se cansa fácil das coisas, sejam estas objetos, assuntos ou até mesmo pessoas. Agir de modo impulsivo não faz parte de suas regras, ela considera o mundo um grande tabuleiro de xadrez, por isso acha que mover a peça certa no momento certo não resulta de um ato impulsivo. É um tanto solitária e gosta de apreciar as coisas simples da vida, portanto, bastante ligada a natureza.

**História:** Violet provêm de uma típica família de classe média da Romênia, tem dois irmãos menores, gêmeos não-idênticos, os quais ela pouco tem contato. Seus pais são atores aposentados, mas fizeram bastante sucesso no teatro. A avó, igualmente ligada ao mundo artístico, foi uma das mais famosas atrizes das novelas de rádio e também a responsável por despertar em Violet o amor pelas artes. Desde pequena a garota foi estimulada a fazer aulas de teatro e canto, pois fazer parte deste mundo era algo que seus pais consideravam um 'dom de família', embora na época ela duvidasse que houvesse herdado tais dons. Foi em uma visita a avó que ela descobriu seu próprio talento e a vontade imensa de atuar. A atriz aposentada lhe mostrou sua coleção de gravações de peças e scripts antigos, assim como alguns exemplares de revistas em que ela fora a modelo da capa. Violet se encantou pelo glamour, mas principalmente, pela frase que sua avó lhe disse naquele dia: "ser atriz não é só saber representar e emocionar uma platéia inteira, é na verdade, saber viver várias vidas em apenas uma". Isso a marcou fundo, e atualmente Violet costuma usar essa frase para destacar o porquê de sua escolha pela carreira, assim como a sua profunda dedicação por esta.

**Característica principal:** Manipuladora, Violet sabe exatamente como usar pessoas e circunstâncias a seu favor.

**Gostos:** Gosta – Xadrez, novelas de rádio, folclore local (não sai de um país sem saber pelo menos uma história do folclore de lá), chuva, inverno. Não gosta – sonhar acordada (acha isso uma um desperdício absurdo de tempo), praia, lobos (tem medo), cigarro (tem alergia), filosofia (considera algo totalmente inútil).

**Par:** Deidara.

**Relação com o par:** São amigos de longa data, Violet o conheceu quando ainda trabalhava no teatro em seu país de origem, ele trabalhou com os efeitos especiais em uma das peças em que ela atuava para um festival na Romênia, mais por ser amigo do dono do teatro, pois a peça não exigia tantos efeitos assim. Se tornaram amigos naquela época, sendo ele quem começou a chamá-la de Fay (coisa que faz até hoje) e o apelido acabou vazando para a imprensa. Quando Violet foi trabalhar fora do país, ela o encontrou diversas vezes em outros projetos e não é raro vê-los andando juntos pelos sets de gravação ou almoçando juntos. Para ambos é apenas uma relação de amizade, nada mais. Embora eles talvez sejam 'cabeças-duras' demais para admitir qualquer outro sentimento.

**Cenas fortes são permitidas?** Sim.

**Termo de compromisso: **Sim.

**

Modelo de Ficha

**Nome**: _(ordem de nome/sobrenome; orientais sobrenome/nome)._

**Idade**: _(entre 16 e 23)._

**Nacionalidade:** _(vale qualquer lugar, imaginação aqui)._

**Ocupação: **_(ator/atriz, diretor(a), maquiador(a), etc... Você pode inventar qualquer ocupação, contanto que ela faça sentido.)_

**Quando começou a carreira:**

**É famoso?** _(lembrando que você não precisar ser necessariamente superstar)._

**Aparência:** _(ninguém é totalmente perfeito, façam o favor. Uma personagem de boa aparência não precisa ser necessariamente 'estonteante')._

**Personalidade:** _(bastante atenção aqui para a personagem não ficar incoerente. Procure variar bastante tanto nas qualidades quanto nos defeitos da sua criação)._

**História:** _(trágica, feliz, normal, tanto faz. O importante aqui é ter criatividade)._

**Característica principal:** _(algo que distingue a personagem dos demais)._

**Gostos:** _(5 coisas que a sua personagem gosta e não gosta)._

**Par:** _(vide lista de pares e no mínimo 3 opções)._

**Relação com o par:** _(coloque algo bem específico aqui, lembre que a sua personagem vai agir deste modo com o par durante quase toda a fanfic)._

**Cenas fortes são permitidas?** _(nada muito forte, talvez sangue e cenas de violência)._

**Termo de compromisso: **_(está ciente de que o destino/bem-estar da sua personagem ficará por nossa conta caso seja escolhida? Correndo o risco de passar por situações vergonhosas, perigosas e se for o caso, eventualmente morrer?). _

Lista de Pares

***Masculinos:**

Naruto _(não disponível)_

Sasuke

Kakashi _(propriedade de Aoi)_

Deidara _(propriedade de Dri)_

Shino

Neji

Kiba

Itachi

Hidan

Gaara

Shikamaru

Pein

**[Em aberto, se quiser um personagem que não esteja na lista, à vontade].**

***Femininos:**

Ino

Sakura

Hinata _(não disponível)_

Tenten

Temari

Konan

**[Em aberto, se quiser um personagem que não esteja na lista, à vontade].**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Olá pessoas :D, well, como eu sou uma viciada incorrigível em fanfics de ficha, quando tive essa idéia eu simplesmente _tive_ que escrever, e acabei fazendo a Aoi embarcar nessa comigo haushus³. Enfim, espero que gostem e mandem muitas fichas *--* o resultado dos escolhidos sai dia 14/1. Qualquer dúvida, PM-me. :)

**Nota da Co-Autora: **QUEREMOS FICHAS DE INCENTIVO! O9 -apanha- x.x"

* * *


	2. Aviso

**Dead End**

* * *

Hi people! :D primeiro de tudo, nós queremos agradecer pelas fichas que vocês mandaram até agora, que por sinal estavam ótimas...maas temos um pequeno probleminha: precisamos de mais fichas masculinas e para ator/atriz. Outras profissões que não estejam nas outras fichas também são bem-vindas. Enfim, voltamos com os escolhidos dia 14. Até lá! :)

* * *


	3. Escolhidos

**Dead End**

Fanfic de parceria entre _Dri Lioncourt_ e _Hyuuga Aoi._

Disclaimer: Naruto irremediavelmente não nos pertence, assim como a idéia de fanfics de ficha pertence a Pisces Luna.

Agradecimentos: _Mari Sushi_ por trazer a idéia das fichas ao fandom de Naruto.

Sinopse: Um filme está para começar; uma floresta será o palco; todos os seus receios estarão expostos; seu caráter será posto a prova; sobreviver é a única saída. Você agüentará até o final?

* * *

**Escolhidos:**

Jollie Harker (Yuirin). Par: Sasuke.

_N/A: adorei a Joe! :D mas achei que os pares que você pediu não tinham muito a ver com ela não, por isso um que você não pediu :x._

_N/C.A: Adorei seu nome...*-* E o Sasuke é seu ;D_

*

Scarlet Knightley (Lecka-chan). Par: Hidan.

_N/A: a Scarlet será uma ótima personagem para trabalhar, principalmente com esse gênio que ela tem haushaus³._

_N/C.A: Adorei sua personagem, é boa de interagir com o rítimo da fic. Ganhou o Hidan na hora! 83_

*

Hayashi Tsubasa (Konoha Sisters). Par: Gaara.

_N/A: ela é uma graça, espero que goste do par :3._

_N/C.A: Eu e a Dri-sama temos uns planos muito interessantes pra esse casal...Espero que goste do par recebido! _

*

Katsuya Fuyu (neeBear). Par: Konan.

_N/A: uh, adorei o Fuyu, estilo 'malvadão' *-*._

_N/C.A: Katsuya, a aparência dele ficou muito original, me chamou muito a atenção. Aprovado! ;3_

*

Sarah Williams (xX chococat Xx). Par: Kiba.

_N/A: a Sarah é um amor, me encantei! _

*

Takahara May (Pipoca com chocolate 8D). Par: Neji.

_N/A: finalmente uma brasileira! *comemorando* adorei, não podia ficar de fora._

_N/C.A: Cuide bem do Neji, você não faz idéia do quanto eu sofri para cedê-lo...Mas ele está em ótima mãos! 8D_

*

Kaori Tamashii (Toph-baka). Par: Shikamaru.

_N/A: \o Grey's anatomy é mara! *dança*, gostei muito da Kaori 8D._

*

Wakeshima Ruka (Darknee-chan). Par: Shino.

_N/A: gostei da Ruka, mas a ficha está objetiva demais, mande mais detalhes sobre ela, oks?_

_N/C.A: Gostei do nome, mas precisamos de mais detalhes. Qualquer coisa MP-me. Cuida bem do Shino-kun, ta?_

*

Fillipee Bulwer-Lytton Byatt IV (Shii-sensei). Par: Temari.

_N/A: ficha super bem-feita, adorei esse irlandês *--*._

_N/C.A: Olha o par da Tema-san! Muita bem-feita, a co-autora perfeccionista (vulgo 'eu') amou. Que ficha boa de ler! _

*

Anya Kuznetsova (LadyMilleh). Par: Suigetsu.

_N/A: gostei bastante da Anya, a inclinação dela por bebidas me dá algumas idéias :P, coloquei o Suigetsu como par porque pela descrição de 'relacionamento com o par' da sua ficha, achei que ele fosse o que mais combinasse._

*

Abigail Johnson Ravera (Lilly Angel88). Par: Itachi.

_N/A: sorte que você mandou ficha quando ainda dava tempo! :D adorei a Abby, super criativa 8D._

_N/C.A: O Uchiha mais velho agora lhe pertence! ;D_

* * *

***Quadro de Dead End***

**Diretora**: Tsunade

**Assistente de Direção: **Shizune.

**Diretora de Elenco**: Sarah Williams.

**Co-diretora**: Temari

**Diretora de criação: **Kaori Tamashii.

**Cinegrafista: **Fillipee Bulwer-Lytton Byatt IV.

**Atores**: Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi, Hidan, Katsuya Fuyu.

**Atrizes**: Hinata (Hime-sama), Violet Lafaiete, Wakeshima Ruka, Abigail Johnson Ravera.

**Técnicos de efeitos especiais: **Deidara, Jollie Harker.

**Cenógrafa: **Scarlet Knightley.

**Coreógrafa: **Takahara May.

**Coreógrafo de luta/Dublê Masculino**: Lee.

**Roteirista**: Hazel Aoi.

**Figurinista**: Anya Kuznetsova.

**Maquiadoras**: Konan, Hayashi Tsubasa.

**Contra regra**: Shino.

**Adestrador de animais**: Kiba.

**Agente**: Neji (ele é o agente da Hinata), Kakashi (agente do Sasuke), Suigetsu (agente da Violet).

**Carregadores**: Shikamaru e Naruto.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, espero que estejam satisfeitos com os devidos pares e ocupações, vocês não sabem como foi difícil escolher as fichas. Eu e a Aoi passamos praticamente uma tarde inteira lendo e relendo para chegar ao resultado final --'. E vamos nos esforçar para que o capítulo não demore, até lá. :*

**Nota da Co-Autora: **Agradecemos muito pelas fichas! Pedimos desculpas por não poder admitir todas, mas, mesmo assim, continuem acompanhando a que venha o capítulo 1!E lembrem-se: sem review, sem cap.


	4. Tomada 1: O chamado e o contrato

**Dead End**

Fanfic de parceria entre _Dri Lioncourt_ e _Hyuuga Aoi._

Disclaimer: Naruto irremediavelmente não nos pertence, assim como a idéia de fanfics de ficha pertence a Pisces Luna.

Agradecimentos: _Mari Sushi_ por trazer a idéia das fichas ao fandom de Naruto.

Sinopse: Um filme está para começar; uma floresta será o palco; todos os seus receios estarão expostos; seu caráter será posto a prova; sobreviver é a única saída. Você agüentará até o final?

* * *

**Tomada 1: O chamado e o contrato.**

O som contínuo de dedos batendo furiosamente no teclado parecia tomar conta do pequeno escritório onde Hazel Aoi trabalhava nos últimos detalhes do roteiro de _Dead End_, filme de terror que prometia ser o mais novo sucesso de Hollywood. A roteirista estava radiante, era fácil para qualquer um perceber isso pelo modo como os olhos castanhos da garota se tornavam brilhantes cada vez que o projeto era mencionado em sua presença.

E tamanho entusiasmo não podia ser diferente, afinal, não é todo dia que lhe convidam para escrever o roteiro de um filme com investimento tão alto. Ainda mais quando você acabou de se formar no ensino médio, por mais talento que tenha.

Duas batidas fracas a porta a tiraram de seu devaneio, deixando um sorriso se formar no rosto, ela pediu para quem quer que estivesse do outro lado, entrar. Seu olhar focalizou por alguns instantes na mulher de cabelos loiros – presos em um estranho penteado de quatro marias-chiquinhas – e olhar penetrante.

- Bom dia, Temari-san. – ela cumprimentou de modo educado, ao que a outra respondeu no mesmo tom. – Não espera te ver aqui tão cedo. – comentou, para logo depois franzir o cenho. – Algum problema?

- Dependo do que você considera um problema. – ela se permitiu um breve sorriso. – Tsunade resolveu adiantar as filmagens, a mídia toda está pressionando pelo trailer de Dead End. – o tom agora era de leve desagrado.

- Bem, não é de se espantar, visto que estão falando que será o melhor filme da década. – ela comentou, pensativa. – Mesmo assim, tudo isso ainda me deixa apreensiva.

- Ser roteirista é uma grande responsabilidade. – a loira concordou. – Mas você aprende a lidar com isso rápido, afinal, não estaria aqui se não confiássemos no seu talento. – ela piscou amigavelmente.

- Obrigada, Temari-san. – a britânica corou um pouco pelo elogio.

- Não há de quê. E se isso te ajuda, até mesmo Tsunade está uma pilha por causa do filme, correndo atrás de elenco e equipe, ela diz que só quer os melhores. – a voz agora aparentava cansaço, e Aoi supôs que a diretora não era a única cuidando de tal tarefa.

- Ah, ajuda muito. – ela respondeu, o agradecimento expresso no tom de voz. Temari concordou e se dirigiu para a saída.

- Bom, acha que pode terminar tudo até depois de amanhã? – perguntou, ao que a roteirista acenou afirmativamente. – Ótimo, vou deixar você trabalhar então, até mais tarde. – ela acenou e fechou a porta com cuidado.

O barulho de digitação voltou a preencher o cômodo, dessa vez, disposto de um novo vigor.

* * *

Os olhos cor de âmbar observavam sem muito entusiasmo os pingos de chuva batendo na vidraça da janela. Aquela cidadezinha do estado americano de Washington – a agora tão famosa Forks – era realmente detestável. Jollie Harker amaldiçoava mentalmente as pessoas responsáveis por sua estada lá. Se não tivesse sido a insistência dos produtores de 'Crepúsculo' e também pelo fato de que reconhecera que era um trabalho que ao menos valia a pena, ela nunca estaria por livre e espontânea vontade confinada em um fim de mundo congelante e chuvoso.

Bem, ao menos com aquela chuva, que ameaçava se transformar em uma tempestade, ela não precisaria acompanhar todo o elenco e equipe de produção e andar quilômetros em uma floresta escura e, diga-se de passagem, bastante intimidadora. Suspirando, afastou algumas mexas do cabelo revolto do rosto enquanto servia-se de uma bela xícara de café.

Mal teve tempo para apreciar um daqueles raros momentos de descanso que ela dispunha nesses dias quando seu celular tocou. Suspirando novamente, ela agarrou o aparelho deixado em cima da mesa e conferiu o nome piscando na tela: _Tsunade_. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, o que Tsunade-sama poderia querer com ela, quando Joe estava em meios de finalizar um projeto importante?

- Alô? – ela resolveu atender, seu tom de voz deixando escapar uma leve curiosidade.

- Jollie, querida, como está você? – a voz do outro lado era calorosa e amigável, o que fez a garota morder o lábio inferior em desagrado. Não era do feitio da diretora soar tão bem-humorada logo pela manhã.

- Não exatamente no meu melhor dia, mas vou indo. – respondeu, pelo menos uma vez sem se importar em corrigir o uso de 'Jollie'. E depois de uma pausa, ela continuou com uma voz mais cautelosa. – Algum motivo especial para me ligar, Tsunade-sama?

- Oh, na verdade há mesmo um motivo. – ela concordou, rindo baixinho do outro lado da linha, Joe se perguntou se ela já não estaria bêbada. – Mas não quer dizer que eu não goste de conversar a toa com você, querida. – ela completou.

- Sim, claro. – ela concordou, tendo suas dúvidas se o que a loira dissera era realmente verdade. – Então, suponho que seja um assunto urgente, não é?

- Exatamente. – a loira responde satisfeita, e Joe podia quase ver o sorriso estampado no rosto dela. – Soube que o seu trabalho em Crepúsculo está quase no fim.

- É, essa aqui é minha última semana, ficaram faltando apenas alguns retoques nas cenas com efeitos mais elaborados, mas é coisa rápida. – ela sorriu ante a perspectiva de sair de vez daquela cidade. – Quando terminar aqui vou tirar umas férias, estou precisando.

- Férias? Ah não querida, isso vai ter que ser deixado para depois, porque eu tenho uma proposta de trabalho irrecusável para você!

- Ahn, sabe Tsunade-sama, eu estou _realmente_ precisando de férias. – _e que de preferência sejam bem longe de qualquer floresta, por menor que ela seja. _Ela acrescentou mentalmente.

- Bobagem. – ela respondeu, o tom um tanto recriminador. – Escute a proposta primeiro, sim?

- Claro, desculpe. – ela suspirou. Imaginação sua ou os suspiros começavam a se tornar uma constante em sua vida?

- Muito bem, quero que você faça parte da equipe de um novo filme de terror. Estamos investindo bastante nele, contratando melhor elenco e equipe de apoio. E, confie em mim, será um sucesso! – ela exclamou, extasiada.

- Sério? – ela perguntou, começando a ficar interessada. – Quem você já contratou?

- Somente os melhores, querida. – ela parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma. – Temari será a co-diretora e Deidara já aceitou trabalhar como nosso técnico de efeitos especiais. Acho que você os conhece, não?

- Sim, Temari-san trabalhou comigo em Piratas do Caribe 3, ela é ótima. Nunca trabalhei com Deidara-san, mas já ouvi muito falar dos seus métodos 'explosivos'. – ela rindo, sendo acompanhada pela diretora. – Mas como os conseguiu? Estão sempre ocupados em um projeto importante. – Joe estava começando a se empolgar com a possibilidade de trabalhar ao lado de tantos bons talentos, a idéia de férias prestes a entrar em segundo plano.

- É, não foi fácil. – a loira concordou. – Mas por sorte os produtores estão investindo alto nesse filme e não demorou para convencer Temari a trabalhar em algo que tenha reais chances de sucesso. Já o Deidara tinha acabado de terminar um filme.

- Bem, me parece que não vou conseguir dizer não a você. – ela deu um risinho. – E onde vamos filmar?

- Não tenho certeza do local exato, mas será uma floresta, o filme todo se passa dentro de uma grande floresta, sabe? – Jollie arregalou os olhos. É claro, como ela não tinha percebido? _Era bom demais para ser verdade._ – Querida, você está ai?

- Tsunade-sama, eu estou prestes a me livrar de uma floresta congelante em um fim de mundo chamado Forks e você já quer que eu parta para outra? Assim vai fazer com que eu me suicide! – ela desabafou, perdendo a compostura.

- Oh, tudo bem querida, eu entendo. – o tom magoado era claramente falso, mas Joe não pode deixar de se sentir um pouquinho culpada por isso. – Depois de tudo que eu fiz para te ajudar, mas tudo bem. – ela deixou escapar um soluço. Joe rolou os olhos, por mais que o choro fosse fingimento, ela não podia negar que fora Tsunade quem a ajudara a levantar sua carreira, e disso ela não podia se esquecer.

- Ah, tudo bem, Tsunade-sama, eu faço o filme. – o choro forçado no outro lado parou subitamente. – Mas se essa tal floresta for o mínimo possível parecida com essa em que estou agora, quero deixar bem claro que vou largar tudo e voltar para casa. – ela falou firme, mas sabia que uma vez lá, a diretora faria de tudo para que Jollie não pudesse ir embora. Ah, às vezes ela queria que a vida fosse pelo menos um pouco mais simples.

* * *

Scarlet Knightley amaldiçoava em alto e bom som o trânsito estupidamente lento de Nova York, torcendo as mãos no volante como se fosse capaz de quebrá-lo. Tudo que ela queria no momento era chegar logo em casa, pedir comida mexicana para o jantar, dormir e não acordar até as dez da manhã do dia seguinte. Era pedir muito após um dia interminável de trabalho?

Apertou a buzina repetidamente, como se assim todos os carros fossem sair de sua frente, abrindo espaço para que ela pudesse dirigir despreocupada pela avenida principal. Era uma cena agradável de se imaginar, tanto quanto a de seu carro batendo e empurrando todos os outros para abrir caminho a força. Abriu um meio sorriso, é imaginar uma cena assim a deixava mais calma em um momento tão irritante como aquele.

Demorou meia hora a mais do que de costume para que ela chegasse até a frente de seu apartamento, mas pelo menos agora ela poderia descansar em paz, e ai de quem tentasse atrapalha-la. Paciência não era uma de suas virtudes, ah, definitivamente não.

Passou pela portaria do prédio e pegou o elevador com pressa, animada por dispor de um tempo somente para si. Entrou no apartamento pequeno, mas ricamente decorado com um sorriso no rosto, deixou o casaco jogado sem muito cuidado em cima do sofá e ligou a secretária eletrônica para conferir se havia recebido alguma mensagem, não que ela estivesse esperando uma ligação, fazia isso apenas por puro hábito.

Estava tirando os sapatos quando uma voz conhecida encheu o ambiente:

- _Boa tarde Scarlet-san, aqui é a Temari, co-diretora de Dead End. Tsunade-sama me pediu para avisá-la que as filmagens foram adiantadas e começaremos na semana que vem. Espero que esteja pronta e descansada, nos vemos no aeroporto. Até lá._

Scarlet cerrou os olhos em fúria contida. Ah, tinha que ser piada, tinha _mesmo _porque se não fosse a cenógrafa estaria muito irritada. E ver Scarlet Knightley totalmente irritada não era uma das cenas mais agradáveis que se poderia imaginar, aliás, não chegava nem perto disso.

- Maldito dia em que eu concordei em trabalhar nesse filme de terror! – ela exclamou, o tom beirando ao grito. – É bom que ele faça muito, mais muito sucesso para custar o meu merecido descanso. – a acusação era bastante perceptível na voz dela, embora a própria Scarlet não soubesse exatamente para quem ela era dirigida.

Bufando o praguejando a cenógrafa de vinte e um anos, andava pela casa a procura da pasta onde estavam o script e as outras informações do filme que havia recebido duas semanas atrás. Sentou-se na cama para ler direito e a cada página seu humor melhorava.

- Eu só espero que ninguém da equipe tenha medo de uma floresta _assombrada._ – ela riu consigo mesma, enquanto ocupava-se ligando para seu restaurante preferido para pedir o jantar.

* * *

_E um, e dois, três e quatro..._

Gotas de suor escorriam pelo rosto bronzeado da coreógrafa, a respiração estava um pouco ofegante enquanto o corpo bonito executava perfeitamente os passos da dança. Para Takahara May não havia melhor sensação do que aquela, dançar – e no seu caso fazer isso extremamente bem – era uma das coisas que ela mais prezava.

- Muito bem, essa é a primeira seqüência. – ela explicou para o grupo de dançarinos que a observava atentamente. – Fácil, não é? – sorriu quando recebeu alguns murmúrios de concordância. – Vamos passar mais uma vez, agora todos juntos.

_E cinco, e seis, sete e oito... _

Os passos eram simples, sem muita extravagância, mas o modo suave e ritmado com que todos se moviam fazia toda a diferença. E May estava bastante satisfeita com o resultado que obtivera, aquele grupo era bom. Não era qualquer um que conseguia pegar de primeira uma coreografia tão longa, ainda mais em menos de uma semana de ensaio.

A música parou, em sincronia com o último movimento, a coreógrafa sorriu para todos, em um elogio pelo trabalho bem feito e os dispensou para uma pequena pausa. Alguém da produção lhe trouxe uma tolha de rosto e uma garrafa de água gelada, as quais ela aceitou de bom grado.

Passando os olhos pelo set de gravação, May observava com curiosidade os produtores conversando com a estrela do cilp que estavam gravando. _Mais um queridinho de Hollywood_, ela pensou, rindo baixinho. Bebeu um pouco da água e mudando o foco de sua atenção, percebeu que um dos produtores caminhava em sua direção.

_Ah, lá vem! Juro que se eu não gostasse tanto de dançar, largava tudo para não ter que aturar esses malas. _Pensou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, se ele fosse esperto o suficiente para entender linguagem corporal veria que ela não queria conversa, mas a coreógrafa duvidava muito que ele tivesse tal capacidade.

Bufou quando suas suspeitas se confirmaram e o produtor continuou avançando, claramente sem entender o seu gesto.

- Senhorita May! – ele chamou, quando estava próximo o suficiente para ser ouvido. – Pode me dar um minuto?

_Só um minuto e depois você vai embora? Oh, esse deve ser meu dia de sorte. _Mesmo em pensamento, o tom sarcástico era bastante claro.

- Se for mesmo um minuto, tudo bem. – ela respondeu, mantendo a voz calma e despreocupada. – Mas vá direto ao assunto.

- Como quiser. – ele respondeu, parecendo genuinamente aliviado com a reação dela. – Recebemos uma ligação de Tsunade-sama para a senhorita.

- Tsunade? – ela repetiu o nome, pensativa. – Ah, sim! Aquela diretora super famosa, não é? – ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – O que ela queria comigo?

- Bem, ela nos disse que quer a senhorita coreografando em um novo filme. – May arregalou os olhos diante a resposta. Nunca havia trabalhado na equipe de um filme, e lá vinha aquela famosíssima diretora lhe entregar a oportunidade de bandeja. É, aquele era realmente seu dia de sorte.

- Isso é ótimo! – ela disse, passando rapidamente de irritada para exultante. – Vai, mande ligarem de volta e dizer que eu aceito. – ela sorriu, de humor renovado, afinal não é todo dia que o próprio sucesso procura por você.

_E nove, e dez!_

* * *

Wakeshima Ruka andava tranquilamente pelas ruas de Londres, acabara de sair do set de _Supernatural_, série em que ela fazia uma pequena participação em um dos casos dos irmãos Winchester. A japonesa estava contente com o papel, era pequeno se comparado aos seus anteriores, mas também era de longe o mais importante. Trabalhar em uma série de TV famosa certamente ajudaria a levantar sua carreira, pelo menos ela contava com isso.

Apertou o casaco junto ao corpo, Londres era uma cidade maravilhosa, mas naquela época do ano ela bem preferiria estar em um lugar mais quente. Dobrando a esquina, Ruka pode avistar uma casa ao estilo colonial, bastante aconchegante, onde estava instalado o seu café preferido. Sorrindo, entrou e cumprimentou com um aceno a atendente.

- O mesmo de sempre senhorita Wakeshima? – ela perguntou, sorrindo de volta para a japonesa.

- Sim, por favor. – ela concordou, procurando uma mesa vazia para si. Ruka não esperou muito tempo até que a mesma moça que a atendera trouxesse uma xícara de chocolate quente fumegante e um pratinho com biscoitos de canela.

- Aqui está. – disse ela, depositando o pedido em cima da mesa. – Os biscoitos são cortesia da casa, espero que a senhorita goste, com licença. – e se retirou.

A atriz mal teve tempo de provar o chocolate quando uma voz agradável soou ao seu lado:

- Wakeshima-san? – ela se virou na direção da voz e logo uma mulher de curtos cabelos castanhos e olhos chocolate entrou em seu campo de visão. – Sou Shizune, secretária da Tsunade-sama, poderia falar com você um momento? – Ruka concordou e indicou o lugar vago a sua frente.

- Soubemos que está trabalhando em _Supernatural_. – ela começou, a japonesa novamente concordou, em um geste de 'sim, prossiga'. – Tsunade-sama ficou bastante impressionada com a sua atuação, disse que tem muito talento, o que eu concordo, é claro.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu, visivelmente lisonjeada com o comentário. – Mas você não perdeu tempo me procurando só para me fazer um elogio, não é? Para isso bastariam apenas flores e um cartão. – ela observou, abrindo um sorriso de quem sabe das coisas.

- Oh sim, eu já ia chegar lá. – a secretária concordou, com um risinho. – Vou ser direta, está bem? – a outra assentiu. – Pois bem, gostaria de fazer parte do elenco do mais novo filme de terror de Hollywood? – ela se apressou a dizer.

Ruka ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. _Ah-meu-Deus! _Ela havia ouvido direito? Estava certo que ela pensara que por estar em uma série de 'alto nível', seria mais facilmente reconhecida pelo seu talento. O problema foi que ela nunca pensou que seria _tão facilmente reconhecida assim._

- Wakeshima-san!? – ela ouviu Shizune chamá-la, acordando-a de seus pensamentos. – Está de acordo então? – ela sorriu de leve.

- Sim, sim, estou! – ela respondeu, o sorrindo se ampliando no rosto.

_Se a sorte bate a porta, porque não deixa-la entrar?_ Ela pensou, divertida.

* * *

Kaori Tamashii não estava em seu melhor dia, aliás ela mal conseguia imaginar dias felizes no presente momento. Estava cansada, com fome e ainda com trabalho a terminar. Mas é claro que a culpa era toda daquela equipe de criação estupidamente lenta, e não dela.

Bufando, prendeu os cabelos castanhos em um coque mal feito, apenas para tirá-los da frente dos olhos. Esquadrinhou sua equipe minuciosamente, para se certificar de que todos estavam fazendo seu trabalho. E estavam, mas tal fato não pareceu agradá-la de todo.

- Pessoal, o que aconteceu com vocês? – ela perguntou, começando a se irritar. – Coloquem um pouco mais de animação nessas caras feias, façam o favor!

Houve vários murmúrios de indignação ante as palavras dela, mas não era como se Kaori se importasse com isso. Seu único interesse era que o trabalho do departamento de criação fosse o mais perfeito possível, quer eles gostassem dela ou não. Embora quando o bom-humor alcançava a brasileira, ela se mostrasse uma pessoa bastante carismática.

- É isso mesmo. – ela afirmou vigorosamente. – Nós estamos trabalhando em _Grey's Anatomy_, e acho que nenhum de vocês é idiota o bastante para pensar que isso é pouca coisa. – o tom de voz aumentava conforme ela falava, até chegar próximo de se tornar um grito.

Suspirou, tamborilando os dedos na mesa de forma irritada. Contou até dez mentalmente, para não perder a compostura de novo, e recomeçou a falar:

- Eu sei que estamos no fim da temporada e tudo tem ficado mais estressante por aqui. – agora o tom era tranqüilo, e de certa forma complacente. – Mas isso não é desculpa para relaxar no trabalho. – uma leve acusação pairou entre as palavras.

Ela rolou os olhos, parecendo ainda muito aborrecida, mas toda a onda de raiva já havia passado. _Estamos salvos! _Foi o pensamento de várias pessoas naquela sala.

- Muito bem, vamos fazer uma pausa, sim? – ela continuou. – Nada mais de trabalho por hoje, nem para mim, nem para vocês, que tal? – ela sugeriu, um leve sorriso no rosto.

A onda de concordância foi geral, e o alívio era visível no rosto de todos, menos no da própria Kaori, que permaneceu impassível até que todos saíssem e só restasse ela na sala de produção.

_Eu só espero que a equipe de Dead End não seja tão preguiçosa quanto essa daqui. _Ela pensou, cruzando os dedos. _Porque se forem, ah, esperem só até me conhecer! _Riu, trancando a sala e descendo até o estacionamento para pegar seu carro.

* * *

Para Fillipee Byatt não havia nada melhor a se fazer em um dia de folga do que descansar na paz de seu apartamento. Sem trabalho, sem cobranças e principalmente, sem falatório. Só uma rede disposta na sacada e a possibilidade de repor algumas horas de sono perdidas pela insônia.

Nada difícil demais de se conseguir, não é? Mas dispor de algumas horas de paz no meio agitadíssimo em que o cinegrafista trabalhava era raridade, por isso o ruivo sabia muito bem o quão sortudo ele era por conseguir tal privilégio. E ele aproveitaria cada minuto de folga, definitivamente.

Estava quase pegando no sono quando o celular – largado em algum canto qualquer da sacada – começou a tocar. Os olhos cinza-metálicos semicerraram em desagrado, mas ele não moveu um músculo para atender o aparelho. Quem quer que fosse, ligasse outro dia, hoje ele não atenderia chamado de ninguém, nem que fosse o próprio Papa – embora ele não pudesse imaginar o que sua santidade iria querer com ele.

Sorriu presunçoso quando o aparelho parou de emitir o toque de chamada. _Desiste fácil, é? _Ele pensou, rindo baixinho. E como uma resposta a seu comentário, o celular voltou a tocar. Fillipee trincou os dentes, irritado, mas mais uma vez ignorou o objeto. Podia muito bem fingir que saíra e esquecera o celular em casa. _Ótimo_.

Quinze minutos se passaram, e a pessoa que o ligava não parecia disposta a desistir. O irlandês levantou da rede e agarrou o celular com firmeza. _Ah, seja você quem for, prepare-se para ouvir um repertório bem interessante de palavrões._

- Alô? – embora estivesse irritado, sua voz era calma e agradável. Um bom susto na pessoa que lhe arrancara de seu descanso seria extremamente agradável.

- Antes que comece a me amaldiçoar, saiba que eu tenho um motivo muito bom para te ligar no seu dia de folga. – a voz feminina do outro lado era bastante familiar.

- Temari? – ele perguntou, apenas para confirmar seus receios.

- É claro, quem mais esperava que fosse? – o tom era levemente irritado, o que ele achou bastante hipócrita. Não era ela quem quase ficara maluca por causa de um maldito celular, era?

- Certo, e qual seria esse motivo tão especial? – ele perguntou, não se importando nem um pouco em esconder o sarcasmo de sua voz.

- Estamos de mau-humor hoje? – ela lhe devolveu o tom. E antes que ele tivesse a chance de respondeu, continuou. – Lembra-se do filme que Tsunade pediu para que você gravasse, não é?

- Claro que eu lembro. – ele retrucou, incomodado. – _Dead End_. O que é que tem ele? – o tom agora era mais profissional, deixaria para ficar irritado quando fosse mais conveniente.

- Só que vamos começar a filmar muito mais cedo do que o previsto. – ela quase cantarolou a frase, e ele podia ter certeza de que a loira estava muito feliz divertindo-se as suas custas.

- Quanto mais cedo isso seria? – perguntou, começando a ficar desconfiado.

- Digamos que você precise dizer adeus aos poucos dias de folga que conseguiu. – ela respondeu de prontidão. – Bem, nos vemos nas filmagens, Fillipee. – e desligou, exatamente antes que ele começasse a despejar toda uma lista de palavrões.

Certo, ótimo. Quem precisa de descanso, afinal? Não quando se pode emendar um filme atrás do outro até se contrair estafa. _Mal-di-ção._

Se havia hora mais conveniente para se ficar irritado, era aquela.

* * *

O barulho de um copo batendo de encontro ao balcão, fez com que a atenção do único barman restante naquele horário se voltasse para a também única pessoa restante na boate. Anya Kuznetsova sorriu de modo travesso, jogando para o lado a cascata de cabelos negros.

- Me vê mais uma dose. – ela pediu, em um tom meio mandão.

- Senhorita Kuznetsova, não acha que já bebeu demais? – ele perguntou, meio receoso. – Já é de manhã e estamos quase fechando. – concluiu, observando-a com ansiedade.

- Ahn, agora vocês empregados acham que podem controlar o quanto eu bebo? – ela o encarou, os olhos verdes brilhando em malícia. – Eu disse que quero mais uma dose, é capaz de entender isso, não é? – sentenciou, levemente irritada.

Suspirando, ele encheu-lhe o copo de whisky até a borda, despertando um sorriso satisfeito na russa.

- É tudo que posso lhe servir, senhorita. – respondeu, o desgosto evidente na voz. Ainda sorrindo, ela o dispensou com um aceno, enquanto sua atenção concentrava-se toda na bebida posta a sua frente.

Virou o copo e bebeu tudo de uma única vez, apreciando a sensação do whisky descendo por sua garganta. Depositou o copo vazio de volta ao seu lugar e estava prestes a chamar de volta o barman – a fim de convencê-lo a servir-lhe mais – quando seu celular começou a tocar.

Agarrando o aparelho sem o mínimo de cuidado, a morena franziu o cenho ante ao número desconhecido piscando na tela, não que naquele estado ela se achasse muito capaz de distinguir um número de telefone, mas resolveu atender de qualquer modo.

- O que é? – ela perguntou, a voz embargada.

- Anya? Anya Kuznetsova? – a voz do outro lado da linha perguntou, meio apreensiva. A russa concordou com um aceno, e murmurou uma resposta afirmativa.

- Meu nome é Shizune, secretária da Tsunade-sama, lembra-se de mim? Falamos sobre a possibilidade de a senhorita fazer parte da nossa equipe em um novo filme. – Anya arqueou as sobrancelhas com as palavras da outra mulher. Filme, que filme? Ela não se lembrava de ter falado sobre nada do tipo.

- Liguei para confirmar a sua participação na equipe de Dead End. – ela continuou, como se o silêncio da figurinista fosse uma indicação para que ela terminasse sua fala.

A morena estudou as palavras dela por um instante. Será que havia mesmo concordado em fazer o figurino para aquele filme? Ela não tinha certeza. _Dead End_. Pelo menos o nome soava familiar aos seus ouvidos. _Bem, que seja então_, ela pensou, dando de ombros.

- Claro, claro, eu vou. – concordou, a voz ficando cada vez mais embargada conforme ela falava. Piscou os olhos e deixou escapar um bocejo. – Bom, se é só isso, eu já vou desligar. Boa noite para você. – e sem esperar uma resposta ela desligou o celular, largando-o de qualquer modo em cima do balcão.

À noite, ou até mesmo no dia seguinte, quando não estivesse sentindo-se tão sonolenta, ela cuidaria disso. Agora a única coisa que Anya queria era dormir. O resto era resto.

* * *

Violet Lafaiete estava no set de gravação, sua cena se desenrolando. Ela descobrira o bilhete de suicídio do protagonista e agora tentava encontrar seu corpo. O sotaque romeno era imperceptível.

Suigetsu estava parado, assistindo a uma das cenas principais do filme, assim como a maioria das pessoas a sua volta.

_Ela é realmente talentosa_, Suigetsu argumentou internamente._ Francamente, o que eu estou pensando?! Não deveria ter tomado tanto café ontem..._

A cena decorreu, as pessoas à volta chocadas, descobrindo que o protagonista havia simulado a própria morte.

O diretor anunciou "Corta!" e Violet dirigiu-se a garrafa de água que Suigetsu balançava entre os dedos.

- Água...- disse ela, a garganta seca.

- Peça 'por favor, _Suigetsu-sama_'. – respondeu ele, o sorriso debochado no rosto, levantando a garrafa fora do alcance da atriz.

_Quem brinca com fogo tem que estar disposto a se queimar. _

Mas Suigetsu nunca gostou muito de sabedoria popular.

A ruiva cravou as unhas no braço dele imediatamente.

- Peça '_por favor, Violet-sama_' – disse ela, o sorriso triunfal.

Bufando em desagrado, Suigetsu entregou-lhe a garrafa.

- Satisfeita?

- Sim, _Sui-chan. _– debochou ela, servindo-se de um gole generoso de água.

- Bem, lembra de Temari-san?

- A Co-Diretora? Sim, o que tem ela?

- Bem, ela me ligou há umas duas horas, dizendo que ela quer você no próximo filme dela e Tsunade-sama, _Dead End_.

- Tsunade? A Diretora? Dead End?

- Eu ouvi falar, estão reunindo os melhores dos melhores. É um filme de terror que promete.

- Outro filme de terror? Francamente, só porque eu sou da Romênia não quer dizer que eu só sirva para fazer filmes de terror!

Isso fez com que os lábios finos dele ficassem num sorriso torto adorável.

- Conhecendo você como conheço, vou interpretar isso como um 'sim'.

- Então você me conhece bem, não é, _Sui-chan_?

- Se me chamar mais uma vez de 'Sui-chan' eu vou te mostrar o que é um filme de terror na vida real.

_Mal ele percebeu que suas palavras eram um mal-presságio. _

* * *

_Pó, batom, delineador, lápis..._

Eram tantos e tão bem administrados nas mãos hábeis de Hayashi Tsubasa. A garota maquiava uma das modelos mais famosa do desfile de roupas de gueixa. O rosto da modelo era mármore, os lábios pareciam pintados com uma essência jamais vista. Já estava quase na hora de dar o toque final; de acrescentar a cereja ao bolo. Colocando uma mexa de seus longos cabelos que teimavam em cair quase sobre o rosto da modelo, Tsubasa pegou uma sombra azul turquesa e passou-a lentamente pelas pálpebras da modelo, esta última já se levantando da cadeira, pronta para desfilar. Sorriu gentilmente para sua maquiadora que retribuiu.

- Boa sorte. – disse Tsubasa, o sorriso fazendo com que os orbes de cor lilás já não pudessem ser vistos.

Quando a modelo passou pela cortina que separava os bastidores do desfile, os olhos continuaram fitando-a, mesmo que ninguém estivesse ali.

Algumas pessoas diriam que a maquiagem é apenas uma maneira de atender a um desejo de ser mais belo do que se é, de esconder as imperfeições, de corrigir o incorrigível.

Estavam enganados.

A maquiagem era muito mais que isso. Era arte. Era cor, e cor era vida. Tsubasa acredita piamente que sua maquiagem é como um sopro suave de vida que lança as pessoas.

- Hayashi-san! – disse uma voz, cada vez mais próxima e ofegante.

- O que foi? – perguntou. Afinal, num lugar como aquele, repleto de mulheres mundialmente famosas e incrivelmente belas, ela não era um ponto muito chamativo.

- Arf, arf... – ofegou a assistente. – Tsunade-sama acabou de passar pela recepção e deixou um recado. – e estendeu um bilhete num papel cor de creme.

Tsubasa abriu-o, lendo o conteúdo com cuidado. Virou-se e fez um gesto para a próxima modelo, apontando para a cadeira, as mãos na cintura e um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

Muitas não percebem esse sopro, outras nem merecem recebê-lo. Mas ela precisava dá-los.

* * *

A música fluindo calma, mas contagiante, acompanhada da voz de veludo que cantava, conseguia até mesmo abafar as risadas e conversas mais exaltadas da festa. Abigail Ravera gerava esse tipo de reação quando resolvia dispor de seu talento natural para cantar.

A tão agitada Orange Count tornava-se praticamente muda diante da nova-iorquina de dezenove anos. Vários pares de olhos voltavam-se em sua direção, encontrando uma jovem pequena e dona de traços delicados, o completo oposto do esperado da dona de uma voz tão marcante.

_You're just a little boy underneath that hat  
You need your nerve to hide your ego don't come with that  
You think everything is handed to you free  
But it's not that easy, no_

_I gotta know you now  
We may never meet again  
I gotta know you now and then (1)_

Assim que a música cessou e o último verso da letra passou melodicamente pelos lábios da cantora, Abby encarava sua pequena platéia com um sorriso radiante, em um claro gesto de agradecimento.

- Abby Ravera? Minha nossa, me disseram que você cantava bem, mas eu nunca pensei que fosse tão _hipnotizante_. – a voz feminina que soou atrás da cantora fez com que ela se sobressaltasse devido a aproximação inesperada, mas quando se virou para fitar quem a elogiava, seu rosto mostrava o mesmo sorriso de agradecimento.

- Obrigada, mas é tudo graças aos anos de prática. Dizem que prática leva a perfeição, não é? – o sorriso se alargou, tornando-se agora mais caloroso. – O que a trás aqui, Tsunade-sama? Que eu saiba festinhas a beira da piscina não fazem muito o seu gênero. – ela comentou, divertida.

- Não quando elas não são regadas a sake. – concordou a loira, em desagrado. – Vim aqui para falar com você.

- Por ter desperdiçado seu tempo, suponho que seja algo importante. – ela comentou. – Então, qual é a proposta de trabalho? – ela foi direta, arrancando uma gargalhada da diretora com a pergunta.

- Você é esperta garota, isso é ótimo, me poupa explicar os detalhes. – ela riu mais uma vez, aparentando estar de extremo bom humor. – Tenho um papel para você em um filme, na verdade, uma promessa de sucesso. – a satisfação era evidente na voz dela.

- Ótimo! – ela riu, deliciada. – Eu não agüentava mais estas férias forçadas. Estava até mesmo cogitando a possibilidade de fazer uma turnê. – deu de ombros. – Mas eu não recusaria uma proposta de trabalho vinda de você.

- Achava que diria isso. – ela concordou, sorrindo de leve. – Bem, festa na piscina realmente não combina comigo. Te vejo no aeroporto, garota. – ela se despediu, abrindo caminho com certa dificuldade pelos convidados da festa.

Abigail estava bastante satisfeita quando a tarde terminou, mesmo que a bagunça deixada tivesse sido grande. Ela tinha um novo projeto, atuar era sua segunda paixão e algo lhe dizia que participar da nova aposta de filme de Hollywood seria uma grande experiência. Quem sabe até _inesquecível_.

* * *

Sarah Williams preparava seu café da manhã, lentamente. Passados alguns minutos, tudo já estava pronto. Pegou o jornal que estava posto sobre a mesa enquanto tomava um suco de maça. Passou os olhos pelas manchetes sem prender o interesse em nenhuma. Folheou as páginas até a seção de cinema. Seus olhos castanhos arregalaram-se, as mãos pressionando o jornal com força.

_Dead End, o próximo sucesso de Hollywood pretende reunir os melhores profissionais da década..._

Sarah devorava as palavras a medida que seu olhar passava pela página. Um artigo que ocupava metade da página num dos jornais mais célebres de Dover.

- Eu adoraria fazer parte dessa equipe...- lamentou-se, deixando o jornal de lado. Seu olhar recaiu sobre o celular quebrado sob a cadeira ao lado. Suspirou, inconformada. Tomou seu café-da-manhã e foi em direção ao quarto, ligando o computador. Abriu sua caixa de entrada e a tela foi preenchida por uma fala: "Você tem um e-mail não lido!". _Estranho, _pensou, a mão direita no queixo, _não costumo receber e-mails..._

Pela segunda vez naquela manhã, seus olhos quase saltaram do rosto de surpresa. O e-mail era de Shzune, assistente de Tsunade, a famosa diretora.

_Cara Srta. Williams,_

_Venho por meio deste e-mail informar-lhe que Tsunade-sama está muito interessada na possibilidade de que você trabalhe com a nossa equipe em Dead End. _

_Liguei para o seu celular, mas não consegui lhe encontrar. _

_Caso queria aceitar a proposta, favor retornar este e-mail o mais breve possível. _

_Atenciosamente,_

_Shizune_

Quase caiu da cadeira ao terminar de ler a mensagem recebida. Clicou o mais rápido que seus dedos permitiram no botão da tela "responder", o coração disparado de uma felicidade desconhecida nos últimos meses.

- Certamente esse filme será incrível! – começou a falar consigo mesma. – Recheado de aventura, suspense, todos com os nervos a flor da pele... Os melhores profissionais! Ah! Vou poder ajudar Tsunade-sama! Poderei constatar a magnitude de uma gênia da direção como ela com os próprios olhos! Vamos por todos aqueles para trabalhar... Podemos fazer fotos promocionais dos atores com gatinhos! Todos adoram filhotes de gatos, e seria uma propaganda inovadora...!

_Dizem que todos têm um pouco de médico e louco dentro de si. Sarah só tinha a segunda parte. _

* * *

Tsunade adentrou sua sala, abrindo a porta de supetão e praguejando alto. Shizune corria para acompanhá-la, com uma expressão receosa no rosto. _Ressaca._

- Por que essa cara Shizune? Não me diga que algum dos nossos selecionados para o filme recusou meu convite? – perguntou a diretora, o tom de voz subindo a cada palavra pronunciada.

- N-não foi isso Tsunade-sama. Estou repassando a lista com seus nomes. – disse ela, segurando a prancheta na qual a lista dos nomes estava.

- Ah, que bom! Vamos, me alcance essa lista. – Tsunade pediu, ficando mais séria. – Hum...Vejamos...Hollie Harker?

- Harker-san ligou hoje cedo confirmando sua presença.

- Bom, bom. Scarlet Knightley?

- Falei com ela, também aceitou ser a cenógrafa.

- Ótimo. Hayashi Tsubasa?

- Recebi uma carta de Hayashi-san confirmando ser a maquiadora de _Dead End_.

- Excelente Shizune, excelente... Katsuya Fuyu?

- Confirmado, Tsunade-sama.

- Sarah Williams?

- Aceitou nosso convite via e-mail.

- Heh...Takahara May?

- Ligou avisando que sentiu-se honrada pelo convite e que vai estar no filme.

- Certo. Kaori Tamashii?

- Confirmada também.

- Hum...Wakeshima Ruka?

- Confirmada.

- Fillipee Byatt?

- Temari-san me ligou avisando que ele participará do filme.

- Maravilha...E quanto e Anya Kuznetsova?

- Estará em Dead End.

- Violet Lafaiete?

- O empresário dela, Suigetsu-san acabou de ligar confirmando.

- Ótimo, e para encerar, Abby Ravera?

- Aceitou seu convite, Tsunade-sama.

- AH! Isso é esplêndido, Shizune! Esplêndido!

Porém, a expressão receosa não abandonara o rosto de Shizune.

- Então? - perguntou novamente, contornando sua escrivaninha e sentando-se confortavelmente na cadeira.

- É que... A senhora se lembra de que me pediu para ir comprar sake diretamente da fábrica...?

- Sim.

- É...Bem...É que...

- É que o que, Shizune? – a paciência se esvaia de Tsunade.

Shizune engoliu em seco.

- O estoque da fábrica acabou. – falou ela, recuando um passo.

Apenas dois segundos foram necessários para que Tsunade compreendesse a situação.

- SEM SAKE?! – berrou a loira, os punhos batendo com muita força na escrivaninha, partindo-a em duas.

* * *

(1) Trecho de _Know you now_, da Amy Winehouse.

"_Você é só um moleque debaixo desse boné  
Você precisa de coragem pra esconder o seu ego  
Não venha com essa  
Você acha que tudo chega de graça pra você  
Mas não é assim tão facil_

_Eu tenho que te conhecer  
Talvez a gente nunca se encontre outra vez  
Tenho que te conhecer agora"_

**N/A:** Ahá, enfim chegamos com a primeira tomada! Capítulo de bom tamanho para ninguém reclamar que 'demorou muito' haushaushu³. Esperamos que vocês gostem, está sendo muito divertido para a gente escrever essa história :D. Ah, sim, antes quero avisar que adotamos uma certa regra quanto a aparição dos personagens, é bem simples: mandou review, apareceu, oks? Acho que seja mais justo com todos, pois se o próprio autor não demonstra interesse por seu personagem, nós não vamos nos dar ao trabalho de escrever sobre ele, de acordo? Bem, é só, já falei demais -.-. Beeijos e até a próxima tomada! :)

**N/C-A: **Primeira tomada on! O que acharam? Digam! Eu particularmente gostei muito de quatro cenas: a do Felipee, da Anya, da Jollie e da Abby. Não que eu não tenha gostado das outras, eu simplesmente adorei todas! É tão difícil mas ao mesmo tempo é tão fascinante e "fácil"...Nos veremos novamente na Tomada dois, que está em gravação!


End file.
